


Mortality

by dragonwings948



Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dialogue Light, Fictober 2020, Friendship, Introspection, Morbid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: Amy asks the Doctor a serious question that prompts a series of serious thoughts.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & Amy Pond
Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Mortality

“Can you die?”

The Doctor had been lost in thought, his mind miles away as he gazed at the swirling rainbow of colours above him. The question immediately snapped him back to the present and drew his attention to Amy sitting beside him. There was a rare expression of deep contemplation on her face.

“Of course I can. Everything dies, eventually.” He absently wiggled his fingers and gazed at his hand that still seemed brand new. It was too early to be thinking about another death already.

“It just doesn’t seem right.” Amy drew her knees to her chest. “A universe without you.”

The Doctor took a good look at her; not the fleeting glance he gave her when he flashed her a smile, or the once-over to make sure she was okay after a rather harrowing experience. This time, he took a real, thorough look. She was beautiful, of course, but there was so much more than that. Her wittiness. Kindness. Determination. Stubbornness. He was beginning to think that he couldn’t imagine a universe without her, either. But she would be gone all too soon. They always were. There was never enough _time._

_Memento mori._ He looked at his hand again, imagined it old and withered…

“Don’t you worry, Amelia Pond. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
